My Story...!! (volume)
My Story...!! (オレの物語…!!, Ore no Monogatari…!!) is volume 3 of the Boruto: Naruto Next Generations manga. Chapter 8 "You Must Act" (お前がやるんだ, Omae ga yarunda) Momoshiki finishes changing from absorbing Kinshiki as the others look on. He releases a massive energy that cuts through the God Tree. He swiftly punches and kicks Darui into one of the branches of the God Tree. He goes after Gaara, who blocks his punch with sand, but Momoshiki's hair goes around it, binding Gaara by his limbs, waist and neck, kneeing him on the back and letting him fall to the ground. He falls near Chōjūrō and Kurotsuchi, his fall allowing Momoshiki to kick Chōjūrō from behind. Kurotsuchi tries punching him, but he blocks it, and lands a punch of his own on her chest, causing her to collapse as well. Naruto and Sasuke reach him, while Boruto watches from afar, noticing how he easily took out the Kage. Naruto and Sasuke noticed how much he's changed, Naruto calling him a monster, much to Momoshiki's amusement, who considers Naruto one as well. Momoshiki and Naruto exchange blows, Momoshiki managing to kick Naruto away. He flies over to Naruto to land another hit, but Naruto dodges it, and blocks the next one as he enters Six Paths Sage Mode, landing his own hits and sending Momoshiki flying. Sasuke lands a hit of his own, sending Momoshiki down to the severed God Tree. Momoshiki creates wooden dragons out of it, some of which Sasuke beheads before being caught by one. The head holding Sasuke is cut by Naruto, having fully manifested Kurama. Momoshiki gathers the environment and creates a giant golem around himself to fight him. He manages to grab Kurama by the throat, but Sasuke intervenes, armouring Kurama with Susanoo, allowing Naruto to destroy one of the golem's arms. Using Susanoo's sword, they cut the golem down, Momoshiki falling to the ground. Naruto and Sasuke dispel Kurama and Susanoo. Boruto is in awe. Darui asks if it's over, but Naruto denies it. Kurotsuchi suggests they pull off a grand collaborative technique, but Chōjūrō and Gaara point out that would get them back to square one. Naruto notices Katasuke and his camera man in the distance. Against Naruto's warning, Katasuke fires several ninjutsu from his Kote, which Momoshiki readily absorbs, reinvigorating him. Momoshiki traps the five Kage and Sasuke with a shadow jutsu from the Nara clan, and further pins Naruto down with black receivers. Boruto thinks back to Sasuke telling him that should the worst happen and they can't fight anymore, Boruto has to act. Momoshiki prepares a jutsu against the Kage and Sasuke, and Boruto begins forming his Rasengan. Chapter 9 "You're Just Like" (まるでお前は, Marude omae wa) Boruto throws his Rasengan at Momoshiki, much to Naruto's surprise. Momoshiki notices the incoming attack and prepares to absorb it. The Rasengan vanishes before reaching Momoshiki, who scoffs at the attack's perceived weakness. However, the attack connects, breaking Momoshiki's focus and freeing the others from his binding. Boruto joins his father, and Sasuke explains how he took Boruto as a pupil on the condition he learned the Rasengan, and how Boruto unconsciously altered the Rasengan. Sasuke is glad that despite being an unpredictable gamble, it worked. Momoshiki consumes more chakra edibles and prepares for another devastating attack. Naruto asks Boruto to create his Rasengan again. Boruto does so, and Naruto adds his own chakra to the jutsu, causing it to grow to a massive size. Momoshiki creates a massive jutsu of his own. Sasuke leads the charge, telling them they only have one shot. Sasuke dodges one of Momoshiki's attacks and throws his swords at him. Momoshiki dodges the sword, and Sasuke switches places with it, but Momoshiki back kicks him, calling his ploy obvious. Sasuke's sword turns out to be a disguised Boruto, who manages to get close to Momoshiki and stab the Rinnegan on his right palm, and is grabbed by the throat. The real Boruto approaches Momoshiki with the massive Rasengan, the one in Momoshiki's grasp being a shadow clone, who disperses. Momoshiki's and Boruto's jutsu clash, with Boruto's jutsu overpowering Momoshiki's, destroying him, and injuring Boruto's right arm as well. The other Kage are impressed with Boruto. Sasuke thinks back to his previous assessment of Boruto, now convinced Boruto is like Naruto. Chapter 10 "My Story…!!" (オレの物語…!!, Ore no Monogatari…!!) Naruto, Sasuke, and Boruto look at the destroyed God Tree. Sasuke helps Naruto up. Naruto figures this was a victory for Sasuke, for being correct about the nature of shinobi. Boruto has a strange feeling. Naruto calls him so Sasuke can take them home. Boruto hears a voice talking to him, and turns around to see Momoshiki, who surmises Boruto has the blood of one with the Byakugan if he can perceive him. Boruto tries warning Naruto about him, but time has stopped for everyone else. Momoshiki paralyses Boruto and says that even with his power and his Byakugan, he can't foresee his own fate, but claims to see Boruto's clearly, saying his blue eyes will cost him everything, to be aware that once one defeats a god, they cease to be ordinary, and to keep walking the path. Momoshiki grabs Boruto's wrist as he fades away and time resumes. Sasuke appears to have perceived what transpired to some degree. Days later, Team Moegi discusses the great number of missions they've been receiving. While leaving Konoha, Gaara notices Shinki's pensiveness, and he tells them he's thinking about Boruto, and how someone he thinks little of went on and defeated such a powerful enemy. Kankurō jokes that Shinki was sidelined, which Gaara takes responsibility. Shinki denies that being the issue, certain that even if given permission to fight, he'd have lost to Momoshiki. Yodo is certain Shinki could defeat Boruto. Gaara tells them to focus on their own ninja path without worrying if others are going faster on their own. Boruto grinds at his video game, and asks his mother if she's fixed his jacket. Boruto leaves for a mission and wishes his father a good day at work. Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki watch Boruto's interviews from the Hokage Rock. Sarada chastises him for cheating before, and Boruto says he's already apologised for that. Mitsuki praises Boruto as son and grandson of Hokage. Sarada asks if he wants to become Hokage one day, but Boruto denies it, certain Sarada will be Hokage, and wishing to become one who protects the Hokage, like Sasuke is. Sarada is suddenly flustered by Boruto, and comments on his eyes being bluer than Naruto's. Boruto remembers Momoshiki's words about his eyes. Konohamaru arrives with information about their next mission. Boruto unwraps the bandages on his right hand, revealing a diamond-shaped mark. Boruto is determined to persevere whatever fate comes his way, because he is a ninja and goes to join his team. Chapter 11 "A New Mission!!" (新たな任務!!, Aratana Ninmu!!) Konohamaru relays orders to Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki over the radio. Boruto is absent-minded, which Sarada comments on, but Boruto brushes it off. Boruto thinks back to talking to Sasuke about his new seal and the conversation with Momoshiki when time stopped, which Sasuke was able to perceive due to his Rinnegan. Sasuke told Boruto that what's happening isn't normal, and that he should be on his guard, and let him know if anything changed, while he investigated it on his own. The news reports on the robbery of Konoha Bank. One of the robbers, from the Mujina Bandits, is suddenly apprehended by Mitsuki with his extended arm. Sarada lands a hit on another, and exchanges a few blows before defeating him. She is not impressed with them, though the third bandit says she is nothing compared to their boss. The third bandit attacks her, Sarada blocks his attack, but he extends a poisoned blade, which Sarada struggles to hold back. The bandit says he'll take her corpse to his boss. Boruto arrives and lands a kick on him, finding it unusual for her to be struggling. Out-numbered, the bandit runs away, hiding with a smoke bomb. Sarada notes the plan is working, as they can now track him to his boss. However, because he wasn't listening to the plan, Boruto doesn't let him get away, and defeats him with a Rasengan, much to Sarada's chagrin. Sarada berates him for not following the plan. Boruto wants to leave to meet with Shikadai. Despite the plan not working, Konohamaru still considers it a successful outcome. Ibiki reports to Naruto that Katasuke was being influenced by someone outside the village, and is in great shock over the realisation of his actions after being freed from control. Under that control, Katasuke also leaked information about the Kote. Naruto has Ibiki and Sai continue investigating, while Shikamaru deals with Katasuke. Mirai arrives, reporting that Team Konohamaru apprehended all three Mujina Bandits in the village. They notice their boss, Shojoji, from their Bingo Book, wasn't present. Shikamaru reminds Naruto of his meeting with the Land of Fire's daimyō, which he forgot about. On the way to Konoha, the daimyō's son Tentō shows him a young Naruto trading card he got. The daimyō tells him he has a meeting with the Hokage, and instructs his chauffeur to look after his son in the meanwhile. After learning about the three packs per customer limit, the son decides to buy the whole store selling the trading cards. Boruto, Shikadai, and Inojin buy new packs, Boruto getting exasperated over getting another copy of a rare card of his father. Boruto decides to buy another pack, wanting to find a specific card. Sarada is baffled by the card game's popularity. Metal Lee arrives to relay a summons from Konohamaru to Boruto. Upon reaching the Hokage Mansion, Konohamaru introduces him to Tentō. Tentō judges Boruto's clothes, expecting the Hokage's son have more lavish clothing. Konohamaru tells Boruto that for the next few days, he'll be Tentō's bodyguard, while the daimyō is at a conference in Konoha. Boruto, having immediately taken an immediate dislike to Tentō, doesn't want to take up the mission. However, Konohamaru informs him that the Daimyō himself asked for him. More privately, he also tells Boruto this is part of learning about what shinobi have to put up with. When Tentō starts ordering him around, Boruto tells Konohamaru he really wants to beat him up. He replies that this simply another hardship and that he can learn from the experience. Category:Chapter